Monsters
by cats2find
Summary: "We all have monsters to fight." Post-movie. In which Pitch remembers.


**Title: **Monsters

**Summary: **"We all have monsters to fight." Post-movie.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except my terrible writing skills yohohoho.

**Warning/Notice: **Nothing really bad, just some OOC-ness and my attempt at trying to write the "real" Pitch while tweaking pretty much his whole story. I haven't read the book, so everything is based off of wiki and my imagination. And I just tried to make the Golden Age be like wayyyyy before the guardians existed, since it seems there are some opinions that Pitch came before MiM. And the titles for Pitch were just made up.

**A/N: **So I got this idea from this one Destiel picture my friend showed me and just gah. It was sad. (I'm not even anywhere near that season lol still on season one) But yeah... I am sorry to those who have read the books and see a whole bunch of flaws, but I have not read them (thought I really wish I can) and so this is all from my imagination and research. I also just made Pitch a human instead of a constellation (idk, wiki said that the Golden Age was ruled by constellations soooo...) just because it was easier to write the story that way. Okay, uuuhhh, please enjoy?

* * *

Monsters

* * *

.

Everyone knows Pitch as the Boogeyman, the Father of Fears, the Bringer of Nightmares.

But before Jack Frost, before Santa, before the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman, Pitch was a man.

He was human too.

* * *

.

He promised his daughter he would come back.

He promised he would defeat the fearlings; that there would be no more fear.

He promised they would be happy.

But their promise never came true.

.

He was General Kozmotis Pitchiner, the hero of the Golden Age, and he had captured the fearlings with his Golden Age Army.

He had captured the fearlings.

But he had not defeated them.

He guarded the prison, standing guard in front of the bars, day and night.

Maybe he had been there for days.

Maybe years.

Maybe centuries.

His will quavered each time the fearlings whispered frightful melodies into the air, but there was something he had that they did not.

He had his memories.

He had his daughter.

He had their promise.

He gazed at the picture of his smiling daughter – his sweet, sweet, beautiful child – in the small locket in his chest pocket.

His will was renewed.

He would keep their promise.

He would defeat the fearlings.

He had hope.

.

.

.

Then they found his weakness.

The fearlings saw his nostalgic, but hopeful smile each time he gazed at the picture of the young girl in his locket.

The fearlings were not human.

But they were not stupid.

They put two and two together, and they knew how to escape.

It was all so easy.

.

.

.

Another day passed (or maybe it was a year, there was no way of keeping track) and Pitchiner opened his locket.

… And then he heard.

Her sweet, melodic voice, frightened and scared, calling for her daddy.

He knew it was not her. It had been too long and she would not be the small child who laughed in his arms. He knew it was the fearlings, playing with his heart, feeding him lies.

But the voice was so identical, so real, and he could not resist.

It was the voice of his child; his child whom he had yearned for every day, every hour, every second.

He opened the door.

The fearlings entered him.

* * *

.

Jack stared at the man trapped behind the bars before him.

The shadows in the prison were wavering, and they seemed to be becoming weaker and weaker.

He expected some words of hate; resentment; anything from the King of the Shadows, but none came.

He shrugged and sat down on the soft rug.

The guardians had managed to capture Pitch after his defeat and had locked him in a cage (much like a wild animal, which Jack felt was not right even if it _was _Pitch) and had brought him to North's factory where he could be watched 24/7.

It was Jack's turn to keep watch.

As the winter spirit zoned out (it wasn't like Pitch could _go _anywhere) a weak sob brought him back to the present.

He turned to the cage, and what he saw was beyond anything he could have imagined.

Pitch was crying.

He was not wailing, or bawling, or breaking down; he was simply shedding tears with brokenness reflected in his gold eyes.

Jack was at a loss for words.

He tried to looks elsewhere, so it would not seem like he was staring, but as he looked around the bars, he noticed that most of the shadows had disappeared.

It was probably because Pitch's powers were becoming weaker.

"I..."

Jack jolted and swiveled his head to stare at the broken spirit covering his face with his hand, kneeling on the ground.

"I – I failed her. I broke our promise. I _forgot_ her."

The winter spirit watched the shadows dwindle around the Boogeyman, slowly disappearing around him.

Pitch continued speaking.

He probably did not know that he was not alone.

"I let myself go. I knew it wasn't her. I knew it was the fearlings. But I let myself go. I broke our promise."

Jack wasn't sure who Pitch was talking about; maybe a lover?

Yet what left the teen confused was the statement about the fearlings. Had they tricked their own master? It didn't make sense.

"I was so close. We captured the fearlings. And then I let them escape. I let them use me."

Jack's eyes grew wide in realization. Although he had the body of a teen and was mischievous and fun-loving, he was still 318 years old. He was as wise as an elder.

"I left her. I let them take my memories. It let them take her from me... My only daughter."

So it was his daughter.

Somehow, the fact that it was his daughter, not a lover or a wife, was more heart-wrenching.

Pitch became silent, covering his eyes as he tried to hold in his sobs.

The winter spirit could make his own deductions as to what had happened in the past.

Pitch had left his daugther. He had captured the fearlings. They had disguised themselves as her. He had let them go. They had used him.

Jack realized that this whole time they were fighting Pitch Black; a being created by the fearlings;

not this broken man before him.

He knew the man before him would never frighten a child. He had a daughter of his own. He probably felt like a monster. A monster who hurt his own daughter. A monster who hurt the children of the world.

Jack knew how that felt.

He did not know what it felt to hurt someone he loved, but he knew the feeling of guilt and sorrow when something he could not control happened.

Jack had held homeless children _(They believed in anything when their lives were slipping away, and he was tangible to them only during the last few seconds of their lives) _in his arms as they lost themselves to the cold winter, while he was unable to do a thing.

Sometimes, the cold winter was his own doing.

Pitch and Jack had one similarity.

They hurt others and hurt themselves, whether they were intentional or not.

But there was something else that they had in common.

Jack voiced his thought; the one other similarity he had with the man before him.

Pitch rose his head in shock to stare at the other being in the room whom he had not noticed before.

But he was shocked at the boy's words too.

They were true, they were painful, but he was not alone.

"_We all have monsters to fight._"

* * *

.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading? May I just say that I tried my best. Also, for anyone who is confused, the fearlings were weakened (since they pretty much have no more believers) and so Pitch was able to regain his old self and get his memories back, since according to wiki, he apparently lost all his memories after the fearlings entered him. Also, I honestly don't know what I wrote so I would like to apologize. None of my stories make sense CRY ; A ;


End file.
